111615-Back to Business
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC strolls back into the house with more frogs for the enclosure -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has apparently been trying to go to sleep in vain... he gives pause to seeing Nyarla enter, uncertain what to expect -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC is like, the mother of a small frog army at this point tbh -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC leaves the frogs with Lila. Fresh troops for the new regime -- CCC: Either of you know where Milo is? CCC: N☉pe. Haven't seen him since y☉u guys put a h☉le in his h☉use CGG: .... CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shrugs -- CGG: I. Will. Try. To. Make. Amends. To. That. At. Some. Point.... CCC: Why haven't we revisited the group leadership idea yet? CCC: Probably beter sooner than later CCC: Despite whatever....issues we may have CGG: I. Had. Thought. The. General. Consensus. Was. That. Noone. Wanted. A. Leader. Aside. From. Guidance. On. The. Current. Planet.... CCC: Our surpreme leader had some plans she wasp pushing regarding a council of representatives from each team CCC: But it seems you neglected to mention them CGG: Yes.... I. Never. Did. Get. Around. To. Mentioning. That.... CCC: Even if not a "leader" for us, we need a "representative" CCC: We still need contact with the outside for strategic purposes CGG: A. Person. Seperate. From. The. Planet. So. That. The. Representative. Would. Not. Be. Doing. Double. Duty.... CCC: See? I didn't even know that detail CCC: I n☉minate Seri☉s. CGG: .... CGG: I. Think. It. Would. Be. Best. If. It. Was. Not. Me. CCC: Why Serios? CCC: He's g☉☉d at talking t☉ pe☉ple CGG: .... CCC: ... CGG: I. Had. Thought. The. Fight. Had. Indicated. Otherwise.... CCC: Not to throw shade, any firmer reasoning? CCC: He has a ...way with words, I suppose CCC: Well, d☉ y☉u have any better ideas? CCC: With his temper unveiled, I no longer think him the best fit CCC: Otherwise, I'd have agreed CCC: Why not you, Lila? CCC: You've got a level head CCC: T☉ be h☉nest, because I haven't talked t☉ like, any ☉f the ☉ther players CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Any. Of. Us. Have. Talked. With. Much. Of. The. Others. Aside. From. Select. Members.... CCC: I may be talkative, but I don't know about being relegated strictly to communications CGG: And. I. Agree. With. Mr. Aesona'S. Assessment.... You. Are. The. Best. Choice. Until. We. Would. Have. To. Go. To. Your. Planet. CCC: There's never a bad time to meet the others CCC: ..Okay, fine, I'll d☉ it CCC: You don't have to if you don't want CCC: But at least it's only communications, not true leadership or anything CCC: Though you may be best fit for that as well CCC: Especially with us...compromised -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he sends a short glare at Serios -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just remains sitting with a gloomy grim -- CGG: ((*grim face)) CCC: I guess I can kind ☉f handle that CGG: That. Would. Be. Best. If. You. Can.... CCC: Then I'd recommend talking with the other groups and pushing them to establish the same if they haven't already CCC: One of the more important things we can do here CCC: Save what we're already doing with the frog CGG: Miss. Liskar'S. Group. Has. Already. Been. Informed.... CCC: Eck. Later. Let me enj☉y the fr☉gs CGG: I. Would. Have. Hoped. That. Miss. Fenrix'S. Group. Has. Been. Informed. As. Well. By. Now.... CGG: So. I. Do. Not. Think. There. Will. Be. Much. Pushing. Needed.... CCC: Lorrea's group may take a while CCC: Haven't you heard of what happened? CGG: Yes. I. Have. Heard. Actually.... I. Had. Thought. Miss. Fenrix. Much. More. Level. Headed.... CCC: I mean, she has her moments, I guess CCC: She's not as collectd as you thought CCC: OR even as I thought CGG: Apparently. So.... CCC: She's...better CCC: I don't know what to say for their leadership CGG: .... CCC: I plan to talk to her team, especially Arty CGG: Do. As. You. Wish.... CGG: I. Think. It. Best. I. Stay. Away. From. All. These. Matters.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he raised an eyebrow at that -- CCC: Why? CGG: I. Am. Not. Risking. Anything. More.... Not. Until. I. Can. Be. In. A. Better. Controlled. Mind.... Not. Until. Miss. Libby. Can. Be. In. A. Better. State.... CCC: Libby is her own person and there's no harm in being informed CGG: Her. Own. Person. That. Is. Starting. To. Frighten. Me. In. What. She. Will. Do. CCC: Then let her know how you feel CCC: She actually cares how you feel CGG: I. Have. From. Before.... She. Pouts. And. I. Am. Not. Certain. My. Words. Are. Reaching. Her.... CCC: Then try harder CCC: I'll talk to her myself if it'll keep her from being a threat to us if you get hurt CCC: But I'm not exactly in a position for that, for obvious reasons CGG: She. Would. Not. Listen. To. You. Anyway.... She. Is. Too.... Her. Mind. Is. Focused. Only. On. What. She. Believes. Is. What. Is. Best. For. Me.... CCC: Well, you may be a liability til then CCC: And still too valuable to us as a group CCC: Despite my currant ire CGG: .... CCC: Petty problems and whatever the hell else aside. Her life depends on us, just like we're made to depend on her. Doesn't it? CCC: She dies if we leave her? CCC: Not that we really need her now that we're here. We're smart enough to avoid the other twinks CCC: But I'd still rather she lived CGG: I. Was. Not. Saying. That. She. Should. Die.... I. Am. Still. Flush. For. Her.... CCC: I am saying that I don't want her to die CCC: But if her survival depends on us, turning on us all save you, won't help that CGG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. She. Still. Cares. About. Her. Survival. Anymore.... I. Am. Still. Of. The. Hope. That. This. Is. Just. The. Primer. Issue.... CCC: Let me guess, she'd die to see you happy or something? CGG: .... CCC: Take us all with her to watch you walk through the door and smile all the while CGG: I. Should. Hope. Not. That. Yet.... CCC: Goddamn it CCC: ME damn it CGG: She. Has. Not. Yet. Said. Anything. Quite. Like. That. Yet. But. I. Am. Worried. It. Will. Start. To. Go. There. CCC: Probably her learning to be indirect CCC: Talk to her CCC: I will do it myself if I need to CGG: I. Have. Been. Trying. To. Sleep. For. Some. Time. For. Reasons.... CCC: I probably will whether you do or not CGG: I. Do. Not. Think. That. Wise. CCC: I waspn CCC: I waspn't known for the wisest decisions even before I died CCC: At least I'm less prone to flipping out and attacking CGG: .... CCC: Not even to jab at you in particular CCC: The group as a whole is lackign tact CCC: ((lacking)) CCC: We're running low on people who know how to talk to one another CCC: Call it prideful of me, but I'm probably better at that than most of us CCC: So I'll be fine CGG: I. Still. Wish. To. Investigate. Something. Further. Before. Talking. With. Her.... CCC: Investigate what? CGG: The. Full. Nature. Of. Primers.... If. Perhaps. The. Effects. Could. Be. Lessened.... If. I. Can. Avoid. Having. To. Have. To. Start. Giving. Her. Orders.... CCC: You should learn what you can quickly. I don't want her for an enemy CCC: She and I have been for too back and forth far too often CCC: I'd rather we settle on something closer to good terms CGG: I. Just. Need. To. Get. Back. To. The. Archives.... I. Know. The. Book. To. Find.... CCC: Book? CGG: Yes. I. Found. At. Least. One. Book. That. May. Explain. Things. About. Primers.... I. Am. Certain. Others. Would. Be. In. The. Same. Section.... CGG: I. Did. Not. Think. Of. It. Before.... I. Thought. It.... Too.... Embarrassing. To. Be. Seen. With. It.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he only raises an eyebrow -- CGG: I. Really. Do. Not. Wish. To. Talk. More. About. It.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he gives an eyeroll -- CCC: I'll be seeing her soon CGG: Mr. Aesona. Please. Just. Give. Me. This. Much. Time.... I. Do. Not. Want. Anyone. At. Risk.... CCC: ...Alright CGG: Thank. You.... Category:Lila Category:Nyarla Category:Serios